Bonding Time with An Alien
by MovieVillain
Summary: Takes place after "The End of Everything part 2", Sam has decided to throw Cathy a slumber party to make amends for what happened in "The End of Everything part 1".


Well, it looks like today is going to be like any normal day. As I take a look at Cathy here, she is on her locker room picking up stuff. How nice. To think all this time, Chris, Danny, and I have been hanging out with an alien. That's when guilt is written on me. Yesterday, Chris and I chased her through town and attacking her, not even realizing it's her. How wrong we are. I should have just listened to her voice, looked at her blue eyes, or even looked at that flower that was on her wrist. Those could have been useful hints, but I didn't listen to my senses. Anyway, by the time we discovered it's really Cathy, she got captured by the Galactic Commander as she's not allowed to be on Earth until she can morph. It's all because of this villain named Nossida that she got into this kind of trouble. Even though she's back and kicked his butt, I still have that kind of guilt inside me.

For tonight, I decided to make amends on her for what happened that day so I can let go that guilt that has been making me worst. Anyway, I've seen Cathy in her human form too many times already and I'm planning to talk to the real side of her; the one I saw yesterday.

"Um, Cathy?" I approach her locker to see if she's interested in talking to me about the moment I'm going to throw for her.

"Yes, Sam?" she said in her usual cheerful way. Just when I thought she's an alien because she doesn't know how cultures on Earth really worked.

"I was wondering if you can go to my house for a slumber party tonight. Wanna come?" I asked her about this kind of event.

"Yes, I love to. Thank you for asking me something like that, Sam," was her reply.

"See you there at 8 o'clock for tonight," I told her some specific instructions on how this slumber party thing works in the planet. "You need to bring a sleeping bag and pajamas. So you got my instructions?"

"Yes, I got it. See you there!"

As Cathy walked out of her locker, I was looking happy for her. Anyway, after school, I decided to wait for the night to come by. At least my parents will be out for tonight and they allow me to have my slumber party. They'll be coming home late so I don't have to worry about my special part of the event.

At that night, I waited for her as the time shown on my clock is 8 o'clock. Then I heard the doorbell outside my house ring. As I opened it, it's Cathy and she has brought the items I requested her to bring.

"Well, Cathy, it's good to see you in here and you just bought the two things I asked you to bring," I said, trying to hide the fact that I'm down of what happened yesterday. Anyway, I have plans to tell her the reason why I put up with this event.

"Yeah, with help from Grandpa," she remarked as she goes in excitement about the event. "Anyway, so what's the first thing we do in a slumber party?"

"Well, we put on our pajamas first," was my reply.

"Okay."

We went to my room as we change into our pajamas. I changed into my pajamas and it consists of a yellow top and bottom. When I looked at Cathy, she's wearing a pink gown. Fair enough. Anyway, we go straight to my room and sit on the floor as the first activity for our party comes.

"What now?" my blonde-haired best friend asked me in curiosity.

"Well, we play a board game and it's called Straight and Curly," I pulled out the name of the board game I told her about. Next, I pull out some snacks. "At the same, we could have our snacks while we play."

"Okay, but how do play this game?" she asked.

Next, I explained the rules of this game. It takes about four minutes. First, we each take turns in using a dice to move our pieces. I use a red piece and Cathy uses a brown piece. Depending on what the dice says, we move to the desired number until either of us went to the 100th square. And that's how we win.

"Now, do you get what I said?" I finished explaining.

"Yeah, I get it," was Cathy's reply.

"Then, let the game begin."

As we played, not to mentioned having our snacks, it's our luck that counts. Both of us either got good luck or bad luck on this game as we head to straight and curly lines in an unexpected way. Anyway, as we're down to the last square, I roll the dice to see it's 2 spaces so I went back to the last square. Now, it's Cathy's turn. When she rolls the dice, it's 1 space so she wins.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Well, we do a talent show. It means we have to show whose talent is better," I replied.

"Okay."

First off, I decided to show my talent of hip-hop dancing as I turned on the radio. I showed off my dance skills by doing a dance combination. As I finished it, Cathy pulls out a score of 9. That's very nice. I like to see her doing a better talent than me. She tries to do a stretching type of talent as she stretches herself like a circle and puts herself in the air and lands perfectly. I'd say it's a score of 8.

Now, as I looked at the clock and it's 8:35 PM, I know this is the right time to be honest on things before we continue on our slumber party.

"Um, Cathy, before we continue on, I got a confession to make," I started.

"Okay, what is it?"she asked in happiness. Anyway, I locked the door of my room and also covered the window with curtains. Now the real confession begins.

"First, before I start mine. Let's start yours," I said sincerely.

"You want me to have a confession first?" Cathy asked in surprise.

"Yes, Cathy, you first. Change into your alien form," was my reply. As I said the second sentence, I know she hesitates to do this because of what had happened yesterday. Now that I know it's really her, she doesn't have to be afraid. I did a good way of persuasion. "Please, Cathy, do it for me. A friend. I'm just trying to help you feel better. Please."

As Cathy realized that I'm telling the truth, she nodded and changes into her alien form, her true form. I took notice of that; she is a humanoid white alien with scattered pink spots, four tentacles as her arms, and also the same number of tentacles tentacles for her legs. Hey, there's also tentacles on her head as a sign for hair and lastly, she has a long furry tail. At least her eyes are still blue.

"Okay, Cathy, is this your true form?" I asked in concern.

"Yes, it is, Sam," was her reply.

"Okay, it's time for me to tell you something. The reason I hold up a slumber party is," I started wrap my arms around her for a hug and have tears coming out of my eyes. She hugs me in return with her tentacles. "I'm sorry, Cathy. I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. Now I know it's really you in that form, I didn't mean to attack you, chasing you around the city, and shooting you! I'm sorry! Can you please forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, Sam. After all, we're friends," Cathy replied in a happy manner as we let go of the hug.

"Why didn't you tell me, Chris, and Danny about it? Well, besides the fact you need to be masked in Earth," I wipe off my tears as I wonder about that.

"We're the Monster Buster Club, right?" she asked, then I nodded. "It's because if you guys find out what I truly, you'll just attack me like any normal alien."

Now I can fully understand about it all, and I know she's being honest just by looking at her in her eyes.

"You know, Cathy, I watched some movies and read some books to see some pretty interesting characters who went into the same situation as you."

"Really? Who are those characters?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well, for instance, can you get the blue case in the shelf for me?" I asked and she stretch her tentacles long enough to get a hold of the item I asked for, then I take it. It's a videotape. "Okay, this is a movie called 'Wrong Alien'. It's about a human girl who has been turned into an alien and she had a best friend who hunts her down because she doesn't even know it's her."

"Just like what you did to me yesterday," Cathy remarked.

"Yeah, something like that," I replied in sincerity.

"Well, did she find out it's really her?"

"Yeah, she did. By recognizing her brown eyes and face."

"Then what happened?" my alien friend asked as she is really curious on the ending.

"The thing is, the girl fought alongside her friend into fighting against the alien who turned her and got the antidote to turn her back to normal. I'd say a really happy ending," I explained. Then I stand up from the floor as I pull out a book called 'The Hunt' and show it to Cathy. "Anyway, not all works got happy endings. It's either a sad or in between. Like in this book, 'The Hunt', an alien hunter has become hunted by the alien he sought to hunt. He's dead by the end of the story. Pretty sad, huh?"

Cathy just nodded her head as she understands. I put the two items back in their proper places as I approach her closely. I'm about to give her a heartwarming moment.

"Anyway, Cathy, despite what you truly look like, you look beautiful to me and still a good friend that you were as a human," I said in a comforting way. She is surprised when I said this as I wrap my arms for a hug and she did the same. As we let go, I noticed she's crying as I saw tears coming out of her eyes. "It's nice to see a good hearted alien like you crying in a heartwarming moment."

"You don't care if I'm like this?" she asked.

"Cathy, you're you. That's all matters. You have the best qualities of being a human and an alien. You're the best in both forms. I want to be with you always. As a friend. A best friend, that is. I want to stay by your side and spend some time together like we always do," I explained.

"Oh, Sam," Cathy sighed as she wipes her tears from her eyes and wraps me with her tentacles again for a hug. Of course, I returned it.

After a few seconds, we let go of the hug and the doorbell rings.

"Stay here," I instructed Cathy and she followed my instruction. I went out the door to answer it and as I open it, it's the Galactic Commander. "Oh, it's you, Galactic Commander," I said in disdain because of what he did yesterday to her. Good thing I got a blaster behind my back. "I'm warning you, one false move and I'll blast you out of here."

"No, no, it's not like that!" he said in a reassured way, not to mention fear is in him. "Look, I also made a mistake in taking Cathy away. I should have just analyzed that flower and remove it from her wrist when I had the chance, but I didn't."

"Yeah, you didn't," I looked angrily as I pointed the blaster at him. "You should have done that before you thought about taking our Cathy away from Earth!"

"Sam, who is that?" Cathy comes down to see our visitor so I had come in front of her to protect her.

"I know what you're thinking of what I'm doing, but I'm not doing it, okay?" the Galactic Commander said in a remorseful tone. I put away my blaster as I decided to listen to his explanation. "I only came here because I was watching this heartwarming moment between you two from the spaceship. I never thought that a human like you would convince her alien friend to change to her true form and have a heartwarming moment like the two of you are doing."

"Well, the reason I have this slumber party is to make amends for what happened yesterday," I said.

"I gotta get going so enjoy your slumber party, you two," he said about to leave the door.

"Wait," I called on him as I give him a pink box. "This is a gift for you."

"Well, thank you," was his reply.

Anyway, he's in for a big surprise. Cathy and I walked our way back to my room.

"Cathy, you know what a prank is, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I know what it is," she replied in a happy manner.

"Well, here it comes."

Suddenly, we heard an explosion from behind us. It must be the bomb exploding on the Galactic Commander. We smiled as we saw him got owned by our prank. He is covered with ashes after the bomb exploded on his face. This is payback for what happened yesterday. I approach him closely.

"This is for ruining the moment in the Addison Single 'statue' just as I was about to recognize Cathy in her true alien form!"

I slammed the door to his face. Payback is completed.

"I'm feeling better," I said happily.

"Yeah, me too," Cathy added.

"Anyway, let's spend the rest of the night in this form," I hold one of her tentacles. "You can continue of being human by tomorrow morning."

"Okay," was her reply. In fact, she said it in her usual optimistic way.

We went back to my room as we continue on with our slumber party exactly as I planned. Through this special event, I finally let go of my guilt and found full acceptance in Cathy of her true alien form.


End file.
